


There's a Ghost in my Closet!!!

by mysticaljayne



Series: SuperCharmed: Stay With Me [1]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: 1st season Supernatural, A simple salt and burn, Cleaning, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Pre-Series, ghost hunt - Freeform, pre-series Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper should have known that the condo Prue found at such a great deal had to have something wrong with it. She didn't think that the problem would be a knife throwing ghost!</p><p>Sam and Dean are on a hunt in San Francisco about a condo whose residences keep being killed by kitchen knives. This time, a residence survives the attack and it's labeled as a break in. Hopefully they'll be able to keep these condo renters alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Ghost in my Closet!!!

**Charmed:**

Piper should have known that when Prue came to her with the idea of moving out of the manor together that there was a catch. There was always a catch in her world. Things don’t fall into place without some kind of hiccup. Nope, she should have asked more about the place.

 

_“Come on, Piper.” Prue had begged when she first pushed the idea on her younger sister. “It’s perfect. This way, we’ll be on our own. It’s cheap. The condo is in a nice neighborhood.”_

_Piper had crossed her arms, “Then why is it so cheap?”_

_Prue had rolled her eyes, “Seriously? They just need someone to rent it and they need someone like today. Are you in, Piper?”_

 

Piper should have said no. She really should have, but she didn’t. She was drawn into the idea of having a break from the constant bickering between Prue and Phoebe. Also, it would nice to not have to sneak in a boyfriend if the need ever came around.

 

Prue had her boyfriend in the shape of Roger, even if no one in the Halliwell Manor except for Prue seemed to like the guy. Phoebe called him “an Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder”, which didn’t seem that bad, but in Phoebe’s tone? Yeah, definitely an insult. Grams would just glare his way whenever he came over, and basically put him the background like that of a plant. Piper’s problem was that he just seemed to be sleazy in a way she couldn’t quite identify.

 

Which all comes back to the condo, because the main reason why Prue wanted to move out was so that she could spend time with Roger without fear of someone walking in on them. To this cheap condo that just happened to be cheap because the owners were desperate for someone to rent out the place.

 

Too bad nobody told them why no one else wanted to rent the place.

 

Piper ducked down under the table, and fought the urge to cry. She got off work from the bank a few hours before Prue, which is why she is ducking under the table as something that was very angry was stabbing said table with one of the kitchen knives. She was just happy that whatever the invisible thing was, that it hadn’t thought to just go under that table to stab her.

 

Piper was never so grateful to hear Prue’s key in the as of at that moment. As soon as the door opened wide enough to let her sister come in, who was laden down with groceries, the knife fell on the table with a thunk. “Piper?” Prue called out, dropping the bags and running in at the first sign of the chaos. “Piper!” Prue pulled one of the chairs out and crawled under the table to hold her crying sister to her chest. “What happened?”

 

“It… They.” Piper stuttered out in fear, pointing at the knife on the table.

 

Prue’s face went white as she grabbed her cell phone and called for the police. “This is Prue Halliwell. I need to report a break in.”

 

 

 

 

**Supernatural:**

Dean disliked cities almost as much as he disliked witches. Almost, but not quite. Witches spewed their body fluids everywhere, but cities had its own detractors. Mostly the traffic.

 

“You sure about this, Sam?” While Dean had been the one to point the finger at this specific job, it had been Sam that had done even more research.

 

Sam nodded, and both of them ignored the honking going on outside of the car. “Yeah. The last three people who lived there were killed in home invasions with a knife from their kitchen.”

 

“Maybe they were just unlucky?” Dean asked, even though he knew it was probably false. Coincidences don’t happen coincidently.

 

“Not likely.” Sam looked at his computer with a frown. “Turn left up ahead.” He gave the directions, expecting Dean to follow them. “And I just hacked into the local computer files. Guess who just called in to report a break in?”

 

Dean focused on turning and staying in the traffic for a few moments before asking, “The new renters?” Hopefully they’ll find some place to pull over for a bit. They’ll need to change before going and talking to the witnesses.

 

“Yes, two young women. Prudence Halliwell called it in, said her sister was there at the time.” Sam read from the report that just came into the system.

 

Dean’s smile was like that of a hunter with a nice piece of meat in mind. “Sisters? How old are they?” Dean asked while keeping an out for an off the beaten motel.

 

“Really, Dean?” Sam admonished his older brother of having his mind go straight to the gutter.

 

“What can I say?” Dean kept his tone light, but it was a part of who he was. He loved women of all types, part of the reason why women loved him back. “Hey, you said the sister was there during the break in?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam closed the computer, he already knew the way and everything that the police had at the moment. “Piper Halliwell refused to say what happened, but whatever it was scared her. Prue told the officers that she found her sister under the kitchen table. One of them made note that it appears as though someone had been stabbing the table she was hiding under.”

 

Dean sped up slightly at that. “FBI?” He asked his younger brother.

 

Sam disagreed and sat back, “Inspectors. In this big of a city, they probably haven’t met any.”

 

“inspectors?” Dean asks the question, turning down yet another road.

 

“Detectives.” Sam explained, “Everywhere else, they are called detectives.”

 

Dean just shook his head and kept on driving. Hopefully this will be a simple salt and burn case.

 

 

 

 

**Charmed:**

“Prue, I’m telling you.” Piper wrapped her hands around the coffee mug, but her eyes kept going back to the knife block and all of the sharp blades that were contained within the wood. “There was no one in here.”

 

Prue sighed at her jumpy sister. “So, what you are telling me is that you were attacked by a _floating knife_?!” She tries to control her annoyance, but she would expect that out of fanciful Phoebe, not practical Piper.

 

Piper’s hands have finally stopped trembling, but the fear was still there. “Yes, I told you that you wouldn’t believe me.” Piper didn’t even believe herself, but that was what she saw. She walked out of her bedroom to find pillows being flung off of the couch and a knife heading towards her head. She had run for the closest cover, which just happened to be the table.

 

Prue reached out and grabbed Piper’s hands in her own. “If someone threatened you, Piper, you have to tell me.” She still felt as though it was her responsibility to watched out for her younger sisters, even if she was constantly fighting with the youngest one. A knocking at the door stopped the two young women from fighting, and drew Prue to the door. “This isn’t over, Piper.” She warned her sister before opening the door.

 

Two men wearing suits were standing in the door, both of them holding out badges. The taller one was the one to introduce them, “We’re inspectors from the SFPD, is a Piper Halliwell at home?”

 

Prue stood in the doorway, a shield between her sister and these two. “What do you want?” Her sister was still scared, and no reason for her to give the crazy story to people who could actually lock her away for such nonsense. She was just letting fear control her mind.

 

“Are you Piper Halliwell?” The shorter one asks the question, but Prue ignores it. She’s not going to answer any of their questions unless they answer one of hers.

 

Her stance is broken when Piper calls from the table, “Prue? Who is it?” Her sister’s voice is still shaking, and that makes Prue want to stand her ground even more so.

 

The taller one smiles, but Prue isn’t taken in. “We just need to ask her some questions about earlier.” He tries to look non-threatening, and he probably is, but Prue can’t take the chance that he’ll upset her sister even more.

 

Prue is about to close the door in their face, “Two officers came by earlier.” Prue gritted out the words, staying true to her path at being her sisters’ protector.

 

“Some new questions came up.” She has to give the taller one some points, his puppy face is really good, but she grew up with Phoebe. No one could beat Phoebe’s face when she wanted the last cookie in the batch.

 

Piper’s voice at her side has Prue nearly jump out of her skin. “It’s okay, Prue.” Piper motions her sister to step back and let the men come in. “Would you like something to drink?” Always the caretaker, Piper was putting the needs of their unwanted guests in front of her own.

 

Both of them nodded, but Prue was focused on how her sister’s gaze still kept going back to the knife block. “Thank you,” the taller one told them as Piper motioned them to sit down at the sofa as she went to pour something, probably tea, into a couple of glasses.

 

Prue took the chair across from them, her eyes taking in their measure with every move that they made. “My sister is sensitive.” Prue warned both of them. Piper was the one most prone to give into her emotions out of them, which is why Prue and Phoebe usually tried to keep their fighting to a minimum whenever she was in the room.

 

The taller one seemed to mull it over, while the shorter kept his focus on the kitchen. And, if Prue wasn’t mistaken, her sister’s butt. “What do you mean?” The taller one asked her, and Prue was grateful that this would a no nonsense kind of encounter.

 

“Piper wears her heart on her sleeve.” Prue kept her gaze firmly on the two inspectors in their midst. “Whatever happened earlier really scared her. I think someone…”

 

She’s cut off by Piper come in with a chipper smile in place and warm mugs on a platter. “Sorry, I forgot to ask what everybody would want, so I just made hot chocolate.” She must have remembered something, because after putting the platter down, she covered her mouth with her hands. “Unless someone is allergic to chocolate?”

 

The shorter one smiled her way, “We’re not, sweetheart.” That just had Piper sigh in relief. “Tastes good.” He compliments Piper, much to her embarrassment.

 

“About earlier…” The taller one tries to start on the topic, but Piper’s eyes go straight to the kitchen. “What did you see? Piper?”

 

Piper turns her gaze back to both of them, her smile very much forced. “What?” The fear was back in her eyes, and just when Prue thought it might have been abating.

 

 

 

 

**Supernatural:**

Sam motioned for Dean to take the scared woman into the other room. At the way Prue was acting, Dean would be more likely to get his face smacked than any answers out of her. Also, by the way things were going, Prue wouldn’t let Piper talk on her own at all.

 

If he thinks about it, Dean had been the same way for a while, trying to protect him all of the time.

 

“I have, uh, a pie.” Piper mumbled, as though trying how to leave the room and the too many eyes that were looking her way. She gets up, forgetting the platter and cups behind.

 

This time Sam looks at his brother with a look that was almost talking. It took a moment, but Dean picks up the platter and used cups with a smile at Prue, even though his eyes weren’t on her face. “Just a moment.”

 

Prue looks ready to follow them into the kitchen, but Sam has that covered. “What did you see when came in?”

 

 

 

**Charmed:**

Piper hoped to escape the questionings, but one of the two inspectors, the shorter one but just as cute, followed her to the kitchen. She still couldn’t turn her back on the knife block. She was just waiting for another of those knives to fly out and to try to attack her again.

 

“So,” the inspector looked about as nervous as she was, “lived here long?” He seems to punctuate everything with a smile, and she sees a resemblance between the two partners in that.

 

Piper moved to pull the pie out of the oven. There was no reason to burn it. “Not really.” She put it to the side, careful to keep the knives in sight. “Prue thought it would be a good idea.” The ringing phone distracts her, and she automatically thanks whoever was calling when she picked it up. “Yes?”

 

“Piper? This is Roger.” Roger, Prue’s boyfriend and the one that Piper was going to blame all of this mess on answered. “Is Prue there?”

 

Piper’s knuckles turn white, but her voice remains pleasant, “Yes, Roger. Want me to give her a message?” She guesses the reason why she dislikes him might be more like Phoebe’s reasoning at this moment. He sounded as though the world revolved around him. Not so much in his wording, but more in his tone.

 

It doesn’t take long for Roger to talk, but isn’t the man talking about himself? “Tell her to be at Romero’s by 8. I have a surprise for her.” He hangs up before she can answer him, but she still smacks it down with a satisfying click.

 

A good thing about old phones, they can still be slammed down. The newer models, where a button just needed to be pushed, didn’t have the same feel. The inspector is looking at her, though, when she focuses back on him. “Roger?” He’s asking the question, but Piper feels as if there is more to it.

 

“Prue’s boyfriend.” Piper rolled her eyes before pointing at the pie. “Want a slice? It’s apple.” When stressed, she bakes and/or cooks. Or cleans. She already cleaned after Prue found her under the table, so the only thing left for her was to put her skills in the kitchen to use. She cuts a piece before poking her head into the sitting area, “Prue? Roger said to be at Romero’s by 8.”

 

Prue is already up and dashing for her room with a quick “Excuse me” to the taller inspector. “Sure you’re okay on your own?” Prue asks just as she grabs her purse, looking between the two inspectors.

 

Piper forced a smile. “What can happen with two inspectors in the house?” She makes it as a joke, and Prue seems to buy it because she takes off to her date.

 

 

 

**Supernatural:**

With the eldest sister gone, Sam could focus on getting the younger Halliwell to talk. “Piper…” Sam starts to ask her a question when a knife comes at his head.

 

He ducks, just in time to see Dean push the woman down with him as another knife is thrown through the air. He can’t get a good look, but he can hear. “Sam!” Dean calls out for him, “You good?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam grabs a cushion off of the couch to use as a shield. Not a very good one, but it was better than nothing. “You and the girl?”

 

Sam can barely make out Piper crying, “Tell me this isn’t happening.” Sam could feel for her, because if he didn’t know about these kind of things he would be feeling the same way.

 

Dean, for once, is being understanding while also being encouraging. “Sorry, sweetheart.” Sam can’t see him, but can tell he’s keeping track of the knives just as well as he is. “Stay behind me, and we’ll get through this, okay?”

 

He doesn’t see anything until Dean is standing up with the platter in hand, he hits most of the knives back as they head towards him. “Dean!” Sam called out as one of the knives starts coming from a direction that it hadn’t been coming from before.

 

He’s kind of shocked when the meek Halliwell hits it out of the air with some kind frying pan. Dean looks about as shocked as he feels, but he’s still pulling the two of them back. Except now both of them are batting back the knives that are coming their way.

 

They meet up with Sam by the couch and keep moving backwards, Sam taking over Piper’s position. They move out the front door and Piper slams it shut before turning back to them. “Okay, what’s going on? And who are you?”

 

Sam takes the lead, like he usually does when dealing with the civilians. “I’m Sam and he’s Dean. That was a ghost.”

 

She doesn’t faint, for which Sam is extremely grateful. She seems to take the condo being haunted a lot more calmly then he thought she would. “Okay, then what do we do?”

 

Sam and Dean have one of their silent conversations, but Dean is the one that finishes it with a, “Salt and burn the bastard.”

 

 

 

 

**Charmed:**

Ever since the knives started flying again, there was a type of calmness that came over Piper. When she saw that knife coming at Dean, she acted on instinct, and her instincts didn’t have enough time to be afraid. “Salt and burn?” She can still hear the knives hitting the front door, and is very grateful that Prue thought to get renter’s insurance. She doesn’t know how to explain everything to the owner, though.

 

“That’s how you take care of ghosts.” Sam explains, and Piper just nods without knowing really anything about ghosts. “We have to figure out who it was, find the remains, and salt and burn them.”

 

Piper couldn’t stop the unconscious curl of her nose at that. “How do you know who it was?” She’s really just glad to not be alone, and to not be crazy.

 

“Research.” Sam answers, leading the way out and to a black car that happened to be parked out front. “For some reason, the ghost is coming after you and not Prue.”

 

Piper didn’t want to think about that, or how Prue is going to freak whenever she gets back to the condo. Since she went out with Roger tonight, she’ll probably go back to his place. “Lucky me.” The sarcastic comment slipped out before she could catch it.

 

Dean smirked her way, and she smiled at him. This is so not how she thought this day would go. “It looks dark enough.” Dean comments, taking the place in the driver seat and Sam slides into the passenger. Piper gets in the back seat, not willing to be left behind.

 

“Dark enough for what?” Piper fiddles with the end of her shirt, not exactly sure what it is that she’s supposed to be doing, or really why she followed them. She just knows that she doesn’t feel safe enough to stay anywhere by herself right now, and riding along with two men that seemed to know what they were doing was looking really good at the moment.

 

Dean is the one to answer, and his tone is a bit too bright for this time of day. “How are your digging skills?”

 

 

 

 

**Supernatural:**

Sam was in charge of watching their backs with the salt loaded shot gun, and Dean got the joy of digging out a grave. At least this time he had something a bit prettier to look at.

 

He smirked when Piper paused in her digging to wipe her hair out of her face and leaving a streak of dirt behind. So far, the ghost hadn’t seemed to notice that anyone was messing with its grave. If it is even the right person. Anything is possible, of course. It wouldn’t be the first time they salt and burned the wrong body.

 

“Anything, Sammy?” Dean called out. They were maybe four feet in at this time, with at least another two feet and a coffin to open before they can pour the salt and throw in the lighter. He was considering it lucky that they haven’t seen anything yet.

 

It takes a moment, and Dean is about to jump out of the grave to join his brother when Sam called out, “Nothing yet. Maybe Jack is still throwing a fit at the condo?”

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.” Piper is the one the mutters her thought, but she’s still digging out the hole.

 

He’s actually kind of surprised at her stamina, and stamina brings his mind to a whole other level. Which is something that he probably shouldn’t be thinking about when he’s only a couple of feet away from a rotting corpse. “Good for us. Maybe not for the condo.” Dean jokes, and he sees that Piper finds it kind of humorous, even if she isn’t letting herself laugh at it.

 

The shot gun goes off, and any trace of humor is gone. The two diggers look at each other before digging even more quickly. Jack must have gotten wind that someone was disturbing his grave, and they still had two more feet to go.

 

Dean hears a cry from up above and jumps out of the grave to help his brother deal with the ghost. “Sam!” He picks up the gun to cover his brother. Sam stands and runs to into the grave to keep on digging with Piper. They’re almost at one foot, and with the added energy of adrenaline, they were going faster.

 

“Got it!” Sam yells out, and pushes Piper out of the hole and opens the casket on his own. This just seems to have angered the ghost even more.

 

 

 

 

**Charmed:**

Piper found herself on her hands and knees beside the dug up grave and a very angry ghost only a few feet away. A gun shot goes off and she curls downward, away from the spray of salt. The sound seems to click something in her mind, because she’s already reaching back into the hole to help pull Sam with Dean standing guard as the ghost flickers back in.

 

“Jacky-boy doesn’t look happy.” Dean’s voice has an edge of humor to it, and Piper is stuck wondering about their sanity. Also, about her own, because for some reason she wasn’t freaking out.

 

She helps Sam over the edge and he’s throwing salt down into the grave. Piper doesn’t want to know; she just wants the psycho ghost thing to be gone. “You think?” Piper’s tone was pure sarcasm when the ghost somehow appears beside her and Sam. Both of them had to duck as the thing went over their heads and Dean passed the shotgun off.

 

Dean is the one to throw the lit lighter into the grave. The ghost appears again, and Piper is about to duck when Sam puts a hand on her arm. “Wait.” The flames in hole are a bright blue, which leads to her just saying that corpses must be just flammable.

 

The ghost in front of them flickers a couple of times, before flicking out. “Is it over?” Piper asks in the ensuing silence, fighting off the delayed fear response.

 

“Yeah.” Dean answers for her, already starting to fill the grave back in. Hopefully no one will notice the turned up dirt until the grass grows back over. Sam goes over to help, and Piper calms down with a task at hand.

 

It doesn’t take long for the grave to be filled up, and Piper follows the two men back to their car. “I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to Prue.” She really doesn’t, Prue thought she was nuts with just the invisible knife-wielding attacker. But a ghost? Yeah, loony bin for her.

 

Sam is the one that answers her when they actually get to the vehicle. “Maybe as another break-in?” Sometimes in their line of work, a lie is a lot better than the truth.

 

Piper laughs at that, “She’s the one that came up with that.” The boys get back in their seats, but Piper just stands on the outside. Should she get in?

 

“Then keep with that.” Sam answers her.

 

The two of them are looking at her expectantly, but it takes Dean to ask her the question on their minds. “Are you getting in?”

 

“I…uh.” Piper really thought that they were just going to leave her there and let her find her own way back. “I didn’t think you would…”

 

Dean smirks at the flustered woman, and the look he gives Sam has him role his eyes. “How about I drop Sam off and I can come back to your place to help you clean up?”

 

Piper’s eyes narrow, but she isn’t about to let an opportunity for a helping hand pass her by. “Sure.”

 

 

 

 

**Supernatural:**

Dean came back to the motel to pick Sam up in the morning, a smile that Sam really didn’t want to know too much about. “Ready to go, Sam?”

 

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam groused at how much of his brother was made up of lust. “She was traumatized last night.” Not that she had looked like it.

 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle. “I helped her clean up.” Sam’s look was incredulous, and Dean felt the need to defend his honor. “Really. She had me help clean up the apartment/condo thing.”

 

He wasn’t joking. When they got back there, the first thing Piper had done was change her clothes and had Dean take off his. To wash them. He wore a pair of sweat paints from what she called the ‘boyfriend drawer’ and the two of them had cleaned the place.

 

It didn’t mean nothing else went on. Because, of course they had to be cleaned too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was to be the first chapter in a three part about the different ways that the Halliwells meet the Winchesters. I thought it would be best as a stand alone piece. There's another one I have marked to write, but this is the first one that I finished.
> 
> Comments make my day, and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
